1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for generating electric power from wind energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional apparatus 1 for generating electric power from wind energy is shown to include a windmill 12 and a generator 13. The windmill 12 includes an upright prop 121 mounted fixedly on a supporting surface (not shown), and a wind impeller 122 having a plurality of blades. The windmill 12 converts wind energy into a mechanical rotary power output. The generator 13 is coupled to the windmill 12 to convert the mechanical rotary power into electric power.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional apparatus 1:
1. A height of the prop 121 of the windmill 12 is about 70 meters, and a length of each blade of the wind impeller 122 of the windmill 12 is about 35 meters, thereby resulting in a relatively large space requirement. Therefore, the conventional apparatus 1 has to be located at a remote place far from a densely populated area, thereby resulting in inconvenience during implementation.
2. The arrangement of the conventional apparatus 1 cannot ensure stable electric generation for an area having wind from various directions.